The Fifth Marauder: Year One
by Potter4life01
Summary: Here is the story of Emily Fidelis, The Fifth Marauder. Follow her through her first year at Hogwarts. Wait, who's this Voldemort? K to be safe Later OC/OC
1. September First

**AN: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. But of course it doesn't hurt to dream**

Chapter One - September First

"Wake Up! Wake Up!"

Emily Fidelis woke up to her alarm yelling at her. She mentally cursed her brother for getting her that alarm clock that would start insulting you if you didn't wake up. She looked at her Puddlemere United calendar. Her tired face broke into a smile. Today was september first. That mean't she was finally going to Hogwarts. She remembered her first bit of young accidental magic. Emily always had a sweet tooth so when she saw a plate of cookies at age 4, she wanted them. But sadly she was too short. So she "accidentally" levitated to get the cookies. Ever since then she was bound to get into Hogwarts.

She looked into the mirror and started brushing her hair. She had brown hair with brown eyes. She was also very pale. She got her most of her looks from her mother except for her father. Her father is where she got the brown eyes.

"Emily you up yet?" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Yes Mum", she said with a yawn.

Emily came downstairs with her mother, father, one brother, Timothy, and two sisters, Kate and July, sitting at the table. "Tim!" she exclaimed, for her brother was actually working with dark wizards in America. "I thought you wouldn't be home until Christmas!" she said.

"And miss my little sisters first day at Hogwarts? Not for the world"

* * *

Once they were at Kings Cross Station Emily was right at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Just run through it, I promise I am not lying to you"

"Ok" she nervously said.

She ran through the wall and she gave out a sigh of relief when she didn't hit the brick wall.

Her mother came up behind her and said looking at the train, "Are you ready?"

"Yup!" She said with excitement. "And before you say it" she look at her mother's open mouth, "I will not blow up the castle, besides! That was only once!" "Ok dear and remember to write on Saturday telling us everything!" her mother said. "Honey", her father began, "Relax! She'll be fine"

"Love you Mum! Bye Dad!" She said getting on the train.

* * *

She opened a compartment door where a boy with brown eyes and sandy colored hair. The only strange things about this boy was his scars. They seemed to be everywhere on him! "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Um sure" he said nervously.

She was just about to ask him about his scars when two boys came in. The first one had messy black hair and hazel eyes while the other had shoulder length black hair and silver eyes.

"James Potter and Sirius Black" The messy-haired one said.

Those were all names she had heard before. The Blacks were known to be pureblood maniacs. The Potters were the exact opposite.

"Yes you can come in" Emily said sarcastically.

After a moment of silence, Potter said "So! Lets introduce ourselves. Getting a bit boring"

Emily started with "I am Emily Fidelis"

The sandy-haired boy followed. "I'm Remus Lupin". Just as he finished saying it a girl with flaming red hair and striking green eyes came in with a boy with black hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in years.

"You better be in Slytherin" he continued since they were probably continuing a conversation.

"Slytherin?" James said. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I would leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius looked glum, "My whole family has been in Slytherin"

"Blimey" James said "And I thought you seemed alright!"

"Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading, If you've got the choice?" Sirius asked.

"Gryffindor, 'where the brave dwell at heart!' Like my dad"

Grease-boy made a weird grunt-like noise.

"Got a problem with that?" James said angrily.

"No" he lied, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither", Sirius interrupted.

Emily, Sirius, and James roared with laughter while it looked like Remus was holding back a smirk.

Red-head looked at them all with dislike. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment".

"Oooooo..."

James tried to trip Severus when he said, "See ya, Snivellus!"

As soon as the compartment door slammed, they all burst into laughter.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING**

Chapter Two - The Hogwarts Express

"That was pure genius! GENIUS!" Emily gasped from her laughter.

"I know, I know I'm awesome" James said.

So after that they started talking about their families.

"I am a half-blood, my dad's a muggleborn and my mum's a pureblood" Emily said, "Mum works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" Remus looked slightly pale. "Dad works as a healer in St. Mungos, treats magical creature attacks"

"How long has he w-worked there?" Remus asked, slightly nervous.

"Dunno, maybe since I was born, maybe a bit before", Emily replied, wondering why he was getting nervous. "I also have two little sisters and a big brother, who already left Hogwarts. Works as an auror in America"

"Pureblood" James started, "Dad works as an auror and mum works at the Apothecary as a side job for fun"

Sirius was about to begin when a blonde boy came in, looking very nervous.

"I was k-kicked out of m-my compartment, c-can I c-come in?" he asked. They all looked towards Remus, because he was the one who was here first.

"Why not? Sure!" Remus said to the boy. The boy seemed to calm down a lot. Emily assumed he just wasn't good at introductions.

"Thanks", he said, "I'm Peter Pettigrew"

"Nice to meet you Peter, so anyway as I was saying-" Sirius was cut off by Emily.

"Wait! We all know where James" she said, "and Snivellus want to go so what houses do you want? I want to be in Gryffindor like my entire Mum's family, I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, because my Dad was in it." She said this very fast and taking a breath.

"Well I am hoping to get into Gryffindor, even though that is just going to end up on a howler from my parents" Sirius replied, still annoyed from being interrupted twice.

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" Remus said

Peter didn't seem to know.

"NOW BACK TO THE FAMILIES" Sirius said before getting interrupted again, "My Dad works at the ministry. Dunno what he does though. Probably trying to strip muggleborns of being able to practice magic." Sirius sighed, "My family believes that anyone who isn't pureblood and rich is below them. My dad is probably one of the main reason the ministry is partially corrupted. I have a little brother that basically follows my mum and dad orders. My mum doesn't work." He finished.

"I have a muggle dad and a half blood mum" Remus said, " My dad and I really haven't gotten along ever since I was bi- I mean born". Emily raised an eyebrow at the slip of tongue but kept it silent.

"Where did you get those scars?" Sirius blurted out.

"I was on a broom when I accidentally flew into a tree." Noticing the confusion on their faces he added, "The bark was sharp."

After that Peter said, "I'm a pureblood and an only child"

"Anything from the trolly?" The candy lady asked.

Before anyone got up Emily said, "It's on me!" Her mum's family was a wealthy pureblood family. She said to the candy lady, "I'll take it all", she said giving the lady 10 galleons.

* * *

After that Sirius, James and Emily argued about Quidditch.

"Puddlemere United all the way" Emily stated proudly.

"Nuh uh! Chuddley Cannons!" James argued

"Mate" Emily began, "The cannons haven't won a game since the founding of Hogwarts"

"Don't you think you are exaggerating a tiny bit? Remus asked.

"No I am not Remy-poo"

"Remy-poo?"

"Remus is so...boring, so I thought of something better" Emily said, with a stupid grin on her face.

Remus was about to retaliate when red-head came back in.

"The prefect told me to tell you to get your robes on. We're almost there" she said. Upon realizing who it was she gave them all a frown and left.


	3. Emily's Sorting

Chapter Three - Emily's Sorting

Emily got up to get out of the compartment when James asked, "Where are you going Em?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" she asked. After seeing a blank face on James she sighed and said, "I'm not changing in a compartment full of boys"

"You sure?" Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes I'm sure" she said while slapping Sirius, "Now i'm getting dressed and in a couple of hours", she added, "these robes will be having scarlet and gold on them" she said smirking.

* * *

"Firs years! Firs years over here!" said a giant of a man as she, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter got off the train. Emily tried to stop herself from staring but it was _very _hard. This man was twice the size of her dad! And her dad was pretty tall.

Sirius let out a small "Woah" when staring at the man.

"No more than four ter a boat!" the man said. Sirius, Peter, James, and Remus got on one boat while Emily, Redhead, Snivellus, and a boy with black hair and a round face. Emily grumbled.

"Great. Just what I need. To sit next to Redhead and Snivellus" Redhead shot her a glare but stayed silent. Emily had an idea. This idea started with rocking the boat.

"STOP IT" Redhead screeched.

"Didn't you hear Lily?" Snivellus asked. So Lily was her name. "She told you to stop" But she ignored until the entire boat flipped over.

Emily and, surprisingly the round-faced boy started laughing hysterically while Lily and Snivellus tried to get back up on the boat. All of a sudden four giant tentacles rose out of the water, Lily screamed but all the tentacles did was put them back on the boats. After that the man said, "Yer'll get yer ferst sight o' hogwarts just around this corner".

Once they went around there was a lot of "Ooh"s and "Aah"s. Emily was one of them. Emily had been to some really big pureblood mansions when her mother dragged her out. Her father never went with her, of course, because he was a muggleborn and most of the owners of big pureblood mansions were pureblood maniacs, as in they thought muggleborns or in their point of view "mudbloods" shouldn't be allowed to learn magic. It was only that her mother came from a very long pureblood family that her and her mother would be allowed to go to one of those stuffy parties. Emily hated going but her mother would insist. She would only go if Tim, Kate, and July were forced to go. After all, if you have to suffer, make the most of it! Compared to just the sight of Hogwarts, those stuffy pureblood mansions looked like an outhouse! Hogwarts was huge with big, bright, shining lights coming from the windows.

* * *

Once they got to the entrance hall, a stern-looking woman with black, slightly greying hair in a tight bun entered. She blinked a bit at the four soaking wet first years, Emily, Lily, Snivellus, and the round faced boy (Emily was determined to find out his name) "The firs years Professor Mcgonagall" said the large man.

"Thank you Hagrid" Professor Mcgonagall said as Hagrid left. "Now", she said "in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. There's Gryffindor" Emily shot James and Sirius a look. Remus just rolled his eyes "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin"

"BOOOOOO!" James, Sirius, and Emily yelled. Mcgonagall shot them a glare.

"Names?"

"James Potter, Sirius Black, and Emily Fidelis" Emily said.

"I want you three to know that this kind of behavior will not be tolerated by Hogwarts, _especially _by me. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" the three of them said, not meaning any of it.

"I am going to check to see if they are ready" As soon as she went into The Great Hall, ghosts cam through the walls. The muggleborns gasped and even some half-bloods did.

"Oh! First Years! Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! That was my house!" A rather large ghost said. A little bit after that Mcgonagall entered saying, "We're ready for you now, follow me" The first years followed her gasping as they saw The Great Hall.

The great hall was huge! There were candles floating in the air and the ceiling looked like the sky. She could hear Lily whispering behind her, "It isn't real you know, it's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A_ _History_" Emily sighed. _Know-it-all, _she thought. Once they got up there was a hat sitting on a three-legged stool. The hat was rather old, with patches everywhere.

When they entered the hat started to sing:

_Many a year ago it seems,_

_The duty fell to me,_

_To sing my song and bring the news,_

_Of where students ought to be._

_Chosen by the founders four,_

_To help young students find their way,_

_When, confused, they stumble in,_

_On their first Hogwarts day._

_Four houses to choose from,_

_Not one less or more,_

_Each one by a different founder,_

_To fill with students they adore_.

_Gryffindor, loving bravery,_

_Chose the strong of heart,_

_While Slytherin, feeling differently,_

_Thought cunning the greatest art._

_Ravenclaw claimed for her own house,_

_The brainy and the smart,_

_While Hufflepuff took to her dear house,_

_The just and kind of heart._

_All these students, with their differences,_

_Are each key to this great school._

_And if Hogwarts hopes to stand,_

_Unity's the greatest tool._

_House to house and hand to hand,_

_Leaving differences behind._

_Only when you work together,_

_Can your strengths all be combined._

_Now at last, the time has come,_

_For me to send you separate ways._

_But remember, our division,_

_Could bring the end of Hogwarts days._

The students burst into applause, while some stared at the four soaking wet first years entering the hall.

"Now" Mcgonagall began "I will call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses"

"Abbot, Hans" A blonde boy went up to the the hat. Less than a minute later the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Anderson, Cassie" A small, black-haired girl went up to the podium, in a few seconds it screamed, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Sirius" Siruis strutted up to the hat with an annoying smirk on his face.

After five minutes, with Sirius with an expression someone would have when the were arguing with someone, or somehat, the hat finally yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"WHAT!?" Yelled a seventh year girl with long, curly black hair screamed. Sirius did the mature thing and stuck his tongue at her. There was a moment of silence before Emily, James, Peter, and Remus cheered loudly.

"Bones, John" and "Carls, Angela" became Hufflepuffs.

A little while after that Mcgonagall called "Evans, Lily" So Evans was her last name. At least Emily no longer had to refer to Redhead as Lily. People were staring, with eyebrows raised, considering she was still dripping with water. A few seconds later the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Emily groaned. She knew she was getting into Gryffindor so it automatically means she'll be stuck with Evans.

After a little bit more waiting she finally heard, "Fidelis, Emily". Any confidence she had was gone. Everyone was also staring at her because she was soaking. That did not help her confidence in any way. She probably had all the color sucked out of her face. Nervously shaking she went up to the hat.

Barely after the hat brushed her head it bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" She gave a quick sigh and went to the Gryffindor table, high-fiving Sirius.

**Sorry about being gone for a while guys, I just got grounded so yeah... please review and tell me what you liked. Also give me some suggestions and Mary-Sue warnings! By that I mean if I make a move that makes her seem like a Mary-Sue PLEASE TELL ME**


	4. September 1st Comes to a Close

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

Chapter Four - September First Comes to an End

After that there was "Goldstein, Markus" who went to Hufflepuff and "Hooch, Rolanda" who went to Ravenclaw. After a while Mcgonagall called "Longbottom, Frank" and the boy in the boat with them came up looking confidant. After about five minutes the hat called out,

"GRYFFINDOR!" called the hat.

"Remus Lupin" Remus went up, biting his lip. When Mcgongall put it on, his expression changed frequently. It went from nervous to surprised, back to nervous, and finally, after 3 minutes, the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then went, "Mckinnon, Marlene" Became the next Gryffindor, "Nolan, Aquarius", who was a blonde haired boy with a large jaw who seemed to have a permanent frown, was a Slytherin.

"Parkinson, Timothy" was a Slytherin, "Perks, Julian" became a Hufflepuff and "Pessim, Alice" became a Gryffindor.

"Pettigrew, Peter" went up, looking as nervous as when Emily first met him. After what seemed like forever, the hat finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

When Peter went down Emily said to him, "Good job mate. Though you'd get into Hufflepuff" she said chuckling. "Thanks" Peter said unsurely.

"Potter, James" James went up confidently and when almost instantly after the hat was put on his head it holler,

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Quirrell, Quirinrus" became a Ravenclaw. There was some snickers at the name. Specifically from the Gryffindor table. When Sirius snickered Remus said to him "You're not one to tall 'Sirius'" which earned him a pout from Sirius. She even saw Snivellus showing his ugly smirk. With a name like Serverus he shouldn't be talking.

"Snape, Severus"

"Poor hat" Sirius whispered, "It has to touch that greasy abomination". James, Peter, and Emily started laughing and even a smile was tugging at Remus' lips. "It also has to touch his hair" Emily added. The only reason they stopped was because a prefect shot them a look saying, "Stop this or you'll get something worse than detention"

As soon as the hat touched his greasy hair it yelled "SLYTHERIN" Snivellus shot a look at the Gryffindor table. Specifically Evans. _Someone has a crush _Emily thought in a sing-songy voice.

Finally ending with "Zonko, Elliot", who was put into Gryffindor, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up.

"Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts! May the first-years, and some of our returning students please note, that the dark forest, is strictly forbidden to all students" he said eyeing two boys with brown hair ,blue eyes, and grins that looked like they were about to steal something of yours. They were high-fiving each other. "Now I would like to welcome our new defense against the dar, arts teacher, Professor Larrs!" He pointed to a man in decent-looking robes. The man had brown but starting-to-grey hair. He also had stern-looking brown eyes. "Now before our feast, I would like to say a few words: Chateau Rheosta and Notal! Now let the feast, begin"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the tables were piled with food. Chicken, steak, salad, pasta. Whatever you wanted, it was there. While Emily and Sirius were piling tons of food onto their plates, Remus said to them, "Is this the last meal you're ever going to have?"

"Wal, meb" Emily replied with a mouth full of food.

Sirius translated, "Well maybe. You never know if the schools going to explode and we all die a slow and painful death"

"R-r-really?" Peter managed to stutter out.

"Nah Peter." James said, "It will most likely be quick with a very little bit a pain" Remus rolled his eyes at them.

When Emily was grabbing another chicken wing, a ghost popped up, making Emily yelp and drop her chicken wing, causing snickers from James and Sirius. The ghost had ruffles around his neck. He had long curly hair, and clothes that looked like they were from the middle ages (which they probably were). "Hello First Years!" He said, "Welcome to Gryffindor!"

"Hello Sir Nicholas" said the boy prefect with red hair.

"I know you!" James said with his mouth full of food, "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington"

"_Nearly Headless?_" Evans asked. _When were we talking to you_ Emily thought. "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this", he said, pulling on his head, resulting it staying on by a tiny bit of skin. Any first years in sight gagged at it.

After dessert, the prefects lead them to a painting of a very large woman. "That's the fat lady" whispered James, "My dad told me she guards the door to Gryffindor Tower"

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Ubi habito in forti animo"**(Virtual cookies to anyone who guesses what this means and gets it right)**. The portrait opened and they entered the common room. The common room had a fire going that was more likely than not fueled by magic. There were chairs surrounding the fire and stairs that probably lead up to the common room. There was also a window showing the grounds.

As the first years entered the boy prefect said, "Hello first-years, I am Arthur Weasley, sixth year, and this is Molly Prewett" he said, pointing to the red-headed girl, "Fifth year. Welcome to Gryffindor! The boy's first year dormitories are upstairs and down to your left, girls, the same on your right. Boys don't even think about going into the girls dormitories or something you most likely will not be happy about will happen" he added, "Your belongings have already been brought up"

* * *

Emily saw her stuff on one of the four-poster beds. She saw Evans, Mckinnon and Pessim come in. Mckinnon had brown hair that went down to her lower neck. She had an average height and blue eyes. Pessim had short black hair cut shorter than James'. She had a round face and blue eyes **(PLEASE TELL ME IF I GOT THE APPEARANCE WRONG)**.

All four girls immediately crashed into bed. Emily changed into clothes and brushed her teeth and crashed into bed.

Emily was just about to fall asleep when she realized that her parents wanted her to write to them as soon as she got their.

"I'll do it in the morning" she managed to mumble as she got into bed and closed her eyes.

**So the ending of September 1st has come upon us. Remember: Constructive critisism is always welcome. Besides my challenge for the Gryffindor password, whoever gets the meaning of Emily's last name gets a virtual brownie. Thanks to eveningstars for being my first reviewer!**


	5. The Committee of We-Hate-Snivellus

**Remus, do I own you or any of the characters?**

**Remus: Nope, thank god though, other wise you would have a book of us dancing around in rat, dog, stag, and wolf suits**

**But I do own Emily and all my other OCs, don't I Siri**

**Sirius: *Tied to a chair* You do own your Emily and all your OCs. Now can you let me out of here?**

**Not till the end Sirius.**

**Sirius: *Mutters profanity***

Chapter Five - The Committee of We-Hate-Every-Aspect-Of-Snivellus-and-Would-Like-To-See-Him-Make-A-Fool-Of-Himself-On-A-Broomstick (We-Hate-Snivellus for short)

Emily had a weird dream that night. She was in the middle of Godric's Hollow, she inferred from the sign. She saw a woman crying by two gravestones, muttering, "It's all my fault, it's all my fault" Emily went to comfort the woman, while also trying to see what was on the gravestone. The woman turned around. It looked a like an older version of herself, eyes red because of crying. The woman opened her mouth and said,

"Get up! Get Up!"

* * *

"Get up! Get up!"

Emily woke up to these words, doing nothing except turning away from the source. The source of the words turned out to be Marlene.

"Do you want to be late to breakfast or not?" she asked

"Five more minutes" Emily mumbled, putting the pillow over her head.

"Well then I guess you're going to miss all those delicious pancakes they serve" Alice said.

"Pancakes!?" Emily said, running up. "Wait a minute", she said "How did you know?"

"You talk in your sleep" Alice said with a smirk.

"If you're lying about the pancakes" Emily muttered. She got into her robes and brushed her bed-head, which slightly resembled a lion's mane.

* * *

When she went to the Great Hall, she saw James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus sitting down. Luckily there was pancakes close to them.

She sat next to Remus just as he was explaining what a 'television' was.

"No, no, no" Remus said, "The pictures move, but you can't talk back"

"Then what's so good about them, if they do the same thing all the time and you can't talk to them?" Sirius said, putting a large amount of syrup on his pancakes.

"Because" Remus said, face palming, "They can be entertaining and besides, you don't have to watch the exact same thing over and over again"

Emily had seen a television. Her mother didn't allow her father to use it too often, mainly because they confused her so much that one time it ended up with a broken television, and an explosion in the living room. Since they didn't really use it, Emily didn't know much about the television.

Piling pancakes on her plate, she added, "Even though they can be entertaining, they are still pretty boring, compared to quidditch"

Remus sighed, "But muggles don't PLAY quidditch, and they don't have talking portraits or moving pictures"

"Really?" Peter said with wide eyes while at the same time James said, "Weird"

"Yeah, no idea how muggles survive without quidditch"

The discussion about quidditch went on until the mail came. Sirius' owl, a screech owl dropped a red letter on his plate. The entire group's eyes widened when they realized what it was.

"Open it, it'll be over in a few minutes" Peter said. When Sirius opened the letter, a booming voice yelled throughout the Great Hall.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK" the letter bellowed. "GETTING SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER AND I CAN'T STAND THE SHAME OF OUR ELDEST SON BEING IN THE HOUSE WITH MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS. WE DIDN'T EVEN HEAR IT FROM YOU! WE HAD TO HEAR IT FROM YOUR COUSIN! DON'T THINK WE WON'T BE WRITING TO GET YOU RESORTED! I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON, A BLACK, BE A BLOOD TRAITOR" Then, the letter burst into flames and made a piled of ashes on Sirius's plate.

"I have to get to class" he mumbled.

"Sirius wait!" James said, but Sirius already left.

"We should get to class guys" Remus said, ignoring the stares they were all getting.

* * *

There were one hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts, Emily found out, while Evans was blabbing at Breakfast. Some doors would only open if you were blonde, others would actually slam into your gut, if you didn't dodge them on a bad day. Emily learnt this the hard way when she got separated from the rest of the group and very angrily kicked a door. She only got to transfiguration when Nearly-Headless Nick told her how to get there, not before Peeves decided it would be a good time to fly right through her.

"Git" she mumbled.

When Emily finally made her way to transfiguration, she had no idea how nearly everyone got there so quickly. She barely managed to get to the room on time, with a few seconds left. Another thing that confused her was the fact that Mcgonagall wasn't in the room, just a tabby cat with markings around its eyes. It seemed that Mcgonagall would be obsessed with rules so, why wasn't she here to make sure everyone was here on time. When she went to her seat the tabby cat turned into Mcgonagall.

"She's an animagus" she mumbled in amazement. Emily wasn't the only who was impressed, for the entire class was just staring at Mcgonagall in pure amazement.

Mcgonagall gave them a lecture that basically said if they fooled around, they'd get kicked out, blah blah blah. Emily just saw this as a challenge. It seemed that James and Sirius were thinking the exact same thing. After that she turned her desk into a pig and back again. The entire room was, once again, impressed.

Sadly though, they won't be turning desks into pigs for a long time, Mcgonagall made them write down two feet worth of notes on parchment. They were all given matches ad told to transform them into needles. No one could get it right, except for James, Evans, and Remus. Mcgonagall gave Evans and Remus five points each and reluctantly gave James five as well. All Emily managed to do is probably get a match's feelings hurt by saying multiple swears at it that were not suitable for audiences.

Classes didn't get any better as the day went on. Next they had Herbology, where they had to learn about different plants and their uses. Emily didn't know if there was a plant in there that gave off fumes that made her sleepy, or it was just very boring. Emily figured it was most likely the latter.

Every Wednesday they would have to get up early for Astronomy were Emily was the only one wide awake. Emily usually is wide awake at night and super tired in the morning. Just her luck isn't it? In astronomy they had to memorize planets, their moons, and constellations. Emily felt like she was the only who noticed Remus pale when Professor Nox mentioned they would be studying the phases of the moon.

Potions was taught by Professor Slughorn, a rather large man with greying hair. He seemed nice enough though it was obvious he already had favorites. Even though he was head of Slytherin House, Slughorn didn't seem to show favoritism only to Slytherin. When he was doing role call, he stopped on James and Peter "Oh I knew your parents, lovely people, both fantastic witches and wizards. I bet you both will become just like them"

Slughorn started the class with the usual speech, "No fooling around you could get yourself poisoned or seriously injured", since there wasn't much time left after Slughorn commenting on everyone of the pureblood names he knew, he told them to name any potions they could name, whether it be from a book, a parent made it, or anywhere. Emily came up with Polyjuice, Giggling Potion, and Felix Felicis.

When they actually started making potions, though, Emily had managed to melt her cauldron twice. Snivellus had his ugly smirk when he saw her struggling.

Emily said back, "I can see why you want to be good at potions Snivellus, you want to make a potions to wash that horrible excuse for hair." Evans and Snivellus shot her a glare but Emily didn't mind.

Charms was taught by Professor Flitwick, a tiny man whom Emily thought had some goblin blood in him. They wrote down notes in that class as well. Emily thought her hand would fall off if she kept taking notes.

She didn't even want to think about History of Magic. It was by far the most boring thing she had ever done in her whole life. This is coming from the girl who had literally watched paint dry as a punishment (for what, she didn't know), so that's pretty hard to beat.

* * *

After classes had ended for the day, Emily met up with James, Peter, and Remus.

"We have to talk to Sirius, he's been avoiding us all day" Emily said

"Well yeah because his mother's a stupid-" James said

"Don't finish that sentence James" Remus warned

"But it's true" Peter said.

"Well yes it is, but thats not the point, the point is we need to get Sirius in the common room, so he can't avoid us, and try and get him to tell us why he's avoiding us"

The four friends walked to the Gryffindor Tower and told The Fat Lady the password ("Ferox") and saw Sirius siting by the fireplace. Spotting them, he tried to leave but Emily said, as if ordering a dog, "Stay", she gave him a look that made Sirius know that if he moved, he would regret it.

"Sirius, you have been avoiding us because of the howler, is that correct?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders but then started nodding his head.

"Why are you ignoring us because of the howler?" she asked.

Sirius muttered something that sounded like "Wouldn't want to be friend"

"Sirius" Remus said, looking him in the eyes, "There is nothing in existence that could make us think any less of you. Now will you stop ignoring us?"

Sirius nodded, his usual smirk coming back on his face. "Let's go to bed, it's gonna feel good to end the day"

"Yup" "Yeah" "Yes" and nodding answered the statement.

* * *

It was the end of the week when Emily realized that she hadn't written a letter to her parents. When she went down to breakfast she immediately started writing a letter to her parents

_Dear Mum, Dad, Kate, July, and Tim (If you're still there)_

_Sorry I haven't been writing to you, I've been busy with classes. So as you probably may have guess, I was sorted into Gryffindor. I wouldn't be writing to you if I was sorted into Slytherin. I wouldn't be able to stand the shame. Sorry about not getting into Ravenclaw Dad, but you need to be bright to get in there. Besides, someone told me you have to answer a riddle to get into the common rooms. Yikes! Classes are good, Tim was right though, History of Magic is very boring. Also made friends with Peter Pettigrew, James Potter (You've seen their families before right? I remember hearing that name at your parties), Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Don't worry, Sirius isn't like the rest of his muggle-hating family. We're all in Gryffindor. Yes, even Sirius. He got a howler from his mum. Other than that, it was a very good week. Write back soon!_

_Love,  
Emily_

Emily debated writing about Snivellus and Evans, but decided against it, for her mom would just chew her out for the insults she threw at the both of them, which were too many to count.

"Have to send this to the owlery" she said, getting up. She sent the letter with her owl, Tulli. When Emily went back to the common room she saw a note posted on the wall. Emily rushed to it, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Yes!" she said. Sirius and James ran up to her.

"What, did Snivellus get expelled?" James asked. Snivellus was getting even more annoying each second they knew him. Emily claimed that everytime she saw him, her hair was getting greasier and she was losing IQ points just by being within the same twenty feet of him.

"Sadly no, but" Emily said, the smile on her face starting to hurt, "Flying starts next week! Course we'll have to use school brooms, which I heard from my brother that are worse than Shooting Stars, and that's saying something, but at least it's flying!"

"Yeah but-" Remus started but was interrupted by James

"I forgot you were here Remy-Poo!"

Remus muttered something along the lines of, "If you use that name again I will put dung bombs in your pants"

"As I was saying" Remus said, giving a look that almost dared someone to call him Remy-Poo or interrupt him, "Slytherins are in lessons with us"

"Well that's good isn't it?" Sirius asked, "We get to see the Slytherins, especially Snivellus, make a fool of themselves on a broom!"

"I suppose you think thats funny" came a voice vehind them. Evans. Of course it was Evans. Lily Has-to-ruin-anything-that-even-seems-fun Evans. "People getting hurt and making fun of them for it"

"Well", Sirius began, "It's only funny if the person who gets hurt is hated by 99.9% of the committee"

"Committee of what?" Evans asked, annoyed.

"Committee of the We-Hate-Every-Aspect-Of-Snivellus-and-Would-Like-To-See-Him-Make-A-Fool-Of-Himself-On-A-Broomstick"

Evans stormed out of the room, saying, "You are impossible"

Emily smiled. They have won this battle, but there were many more to come.

* * *

**Amazing wasn't it? You can join the Committee of WHEAOSAWLTSHMAFOHOAB for five easy payments of $99.99! Like it? I bet you can guess what's in the next chapter. If you guess Brooms, you are WRONG. It's flying lessons. Please review. I accept Constructive Criticism and always accept tips for writing!**


End file.
